


The Notebook? Again? Really, Brendon?

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, ryden fluff - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some movie night ryden fluff where everything's happy and there is no ryden angst pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook? Again? Really, Brendon?

The Notebook? Again? Really Brendon?

 

"Fuck! How the fuck did I miss that?!" Ryan demanded. "That was wide the fuck open! How the fuck did I miss that?!"

Brendon watched his boyfriend curse at the hockey game on the television as he entered Ryan's living room that night where Ryan was gaming, plopping on the sofa next to him with a big bundle of pillows and a couple of dvds wrapped up in the comforter from Ryan's bed. They were having a night in. Brendon was fresh from the shower and in sweats, all ready to watch movies with Ryan but he would just watch Ryan do this for now. They had plenty of time.

"Come here Dottie." He called for the brown and white, long eared dog that Ryan had so lovingly declared his "spirit hound" and Dottie jumped up on the couch, settling in next to him almost instantly. "Come watch your dad fail at video games."

"Fucking shit!" Ryan erupted again. He shook the game controller at the hockey players he was controlling. "How do I keep missing this shit?! What the fuck?!"

"Is it bad that I don't know a damn thing about hockey?" Brendon asked. He didn’t have the slightest clue what Ryan was yelling over.

"Brendon, you were in jazz band in high school so I will forgive you but I played hockey. Fuck, I still play hockey. I should know how to make a decent slap shot!"

"Yes Ryan. You're a huge jock. I know. You bought us matching jerseys."

"And you look very cute in yours Bren even if you don't know up from down in hockey. But don’t worry. I’ll get you to a Kings game one of these days. I’ll explain all the rules to you."

Ryan proceeded to miss yet another goal as he was distracted by talking to Brendon. "Fuck this game!" He threw the controller aside violently. He then went and turned off the gaming system.

"I guess movie night is on then?" Brendon was already making a couch nest for them, not even waiting for Ryan's answer.

"Yeah. I was only gonna play until you got out of the shower anyway. I suck balls anyway."

"Aw poor Ryan. Put the movie in and come snuggle with me. I'll make you feel better." Brendon handed him the first dvd and went to make himself comfortable in the blanket.  
Before he could though, Ryan was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "The Notebook, again? Really Brendon? How gay of you."

"Oh come on Ry! Please?" Brendon was full on pouting.

"Are you gonna cry again Bren?" Ryan knew Brendon would cry. He always did but Brendon was breaking him down anyway.

"Ry, please."

"Fine." Ryan caved, but good naturedly. There were worse things than watching a sappy, romantic chick flick with his boyfriend. His rolled his eyes as he let Brendon spoon him on the couch under the blanket while he pressed play, "And they all say I'm the girl."

"You're the best Ryan." Brendon kissed him on the cheek as the opening sequence started.

***

Sometime near the end of the film, over an hour later, Brendon was sniffling. It was pitiful.

"Would you come here?" Ryan rearranged when he could stand looking at Brendon no longer and pulled his boyfriend to him so that they were laying with Brendon's arm slung across Ryan, with Brendon continuing to quietly cry into Ryan's neck as he hugged him.

"Oh Bren." Ryan wrapped his arms tighter around Brendon. 

"I c-can't help it. This movie gets me every time." Brendon sucked in a breath, Ryan feeling his tears against his skin.

"I know babe. I know." Ryan stroked his hair comfortingly. Yeah, this was not the worst way he could spend a night.  
Ryan inched a hand under Brendon's chin, tilting it upward. Ryan pressed his mouth into Brendon's. Brendon inhaled as Ryan's lips were suddenly against his.

"What are you doing?" He said against them, voice still small.

"Kissing you better." Ryan captured his mouth with his own once more, pulling Brendon closer to him as his tongue slid into his boyfriend's mouth.   
They spent until the end of the movie kissing, finally breaking apart when the credits rolled. "Now do you have anything that we can watch next that won't make you cry?" Ryan sat up, "You know, and break my heart?"

Brendon was all smiles as he handed him Crazy Stupid Love.

"Are we having a Ryan Gosling marathon tonight Bren?" Ryan teased. He knew all about Brendon's little crush on the actor.

"Fuck you Ryan. Ryan Gosling is a god of men." Brendon raved at him as he slid the dvd into the player and then took his place on the couch back.

"If you say so Bren." 

"Ryan Gosling is beautiful Ryan. He's fucking gorgeous."

Ryan made a meh noise. "I'm not that big of a fan of blonde guys."

"Then I guess I don't have to worry about your model friend Dan then."

"Dan? Dan the giant?" Ryan questioned disbelievingly. "What the fuck Brendon? You think I actually want to do things with him? What the fuck?" Ryan shoved him lightly. "If anything I should be worried about you and blondes. Considering your obsession with Ryan Gosling."

"I said Ryan Gosling was hot Ryan. I didn't say he was as hot as you are. But are you jealous?" Brendon smirked.

“Shut up Brendon.”

“It’s okay baby. I want you all to myself too.” Brendon squeezed him and kissed him on the cheek. Ryan settled back against him. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you Ry.”

“Well you’d jerk off.”

“Ryan!”

“Oh Brendon,” Ryan turned and pecked him on the corner of his mouth, “you know I’m kidding.” Now he looked right at Brendon, leaned in, and softly bit his lower lip between his teeth. “Now I’m gonna let you get all frustrated over Ryan Gosling and then you’re gonna bang the hell out of me right here on this couch.”


End file.
